


Sometimes It's Confusion (Sometime's It's Fate)

by TurtleAds (merpwrites)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Internal Turmoil, RTX - Setting, Soulmate AU where you don't have any sort of mark until after you meet them, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Swearing, Worry, cross-posted from tumblr, mostly fluff tho, this fic was written in 2018 so trevor has dyed hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merpwrites/pseuds/TurtleAds
Summary: RTX was a big convention – sixty thousand people big – and that meant that there was a significant increase of meeting your soulmate.You idly wondered how many people you were going to see frantically running around shoving a body part into peoples’ faces tomorrow. How many pictures of soul-marks were going to be posted in the subreddit, tweeted with the hashtag. You knew that a few years back they made their own unique hashtag for twitter just for RTX couples.You were hoping you wouldn’t be one of them.(You were so, desperately hoping you would be).
Relationships: Trevor Collins/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Sometimes It's Confusion (Sometime's It's Fate)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is alternatively titled “Soulmate AU where no one fucking knows shit until after they meet them cause I feel like that’s more true to real life.” 
> 
> So, I posted this almost two years ago on tumblr but just realized I never cross-posted it, so here it is. Trevor has blond hair because I wrote this in 2018, and also, if you read it on tumblr, I went through and did some minor edits. 
> 
> [Y/F/N] = Your friend’s name. Your friend is female in this fic. 
> 
> Please note this fic takes place at RTX. I have never been to RTX. Therefore, I am basing all info off of things other people have told me, watching livestreams, and conventions I have been to. I’m sorry if there are any discrepancies. 
> 
> I am adscititious-cacoethes on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy!

You hadn’t realized just how _big _RTX was until you were (finally!!!) there yourself.

As someone who usually spent more time staying at home than interacting with others, you had foolishly told yourself that RTX couldn’t be _that_ big – you still remembered when they had done that first RTX six years ago, and while aware of the fact that it had grown, you also were, apparently, completely _unaware._

But, this was your first (and probably only) RTX, ever, because first college sucked and then after college you realized that you actually had to _manage your own money_, so you had splurged on that VIP badge and utilized your online and real-life friends’ experiences to masterfully plan your trip for maximum fun without accidentally killing yourself.

Hopefully.

But that also meant that RTX probably wasn't in the cards for you again in the near future, so maybe an accidental maiming wouldn't be too bad...at least, it would make for an excellent story. 

Regardless, as you followed the throngs of people into the convention center, you took a deep breath and reminded yourself that no matter what happened, you were going to roll with the punches, with any luck meet some of the Achievement Hunter crew, and enjoy yourself no matter fucking what.

Because there was, yanno, that other thing that was ever-present in the back of yours and everyone else’s minds. RTX was a _big _convention – sixty thousand people big – and that meant that there was a _significant _increase in the chance of meeting your soulmate.

You were one of the undoubtedly many people that had that thought on their mind, wondering if you were going to wake up tomorrow with a symbol somewhere on your body. Wondering if today was the day that you would, by chance, meet your soulmate.

You idly wondered how many people you were going to see frantically running around shoving a body part into peoples’ faces tomorrow. How many pictures of soul-marks were going to be posted in the subreddit, tweeted with the hashtag. You knew that a few years back they made their own unique hashtag for twitter _just _for RTX couples.

You were hoping you wouldn’t be one of _them_.

(You were so, desperately hoping you would be).

But instead of checking twitter every thirty seconds and saying ‘hi’ to just about everyone you walked past like you saw others doing (read: like you wanted to do), you forged ahead, determined to see the sights and hear the sounds and smell the smells.

…And you promised some online friends of yours that you’d meet up with them at a certain time and place and you were not one to be late.

As you wandered towards the pre-determined meeting place (or what you thought was the pre-determined meeting place, who knew big convention center buildings had lots of areas that looked very similar?) you idly wondered if any of your online friends were going to be your soulmate. It didn’t work via the internet. It was entirely possible.

You had a strong gut feeling that none of them would be “the one,” though. Each other, yeah, maybe, but you were the one that made your “group” an odd number, the last one to join the friendship Squad, so if everyone was going to be soulmates with someone else except one person, that person was going to be you. So you mentally shrugged, met up with your friends (i.e.: hugged and squealed and cried over meeting each other), and went on with your day.

* * *

By the time you looked at your watch again (after all the _activities _and _fun_ and _panels _and _lines _and _meeting people_), it was nearly four in the afternoon and you and your best-internet-friend decided to break off of your little pack and head towards the show floor, content to wander around for an hour or two before going to get ready for the festivities that night. As you were walking past the bathrooms, a shock of white-blond hair caught your eye and your friend suddenly had a death grip on your arm.

“Trevor!” She half-squealed, half-whispered to you, shaking your forearm vigorously. You loved your friend, but she was definitely _not _good at the whole ‘they are people, too’ thing.

You patted her shoulder with your free hand placatingly, trying to wrench your arm out of her grasp. This, of course, caused you to fail to notice Trevor stop at the sound of his name and start walking back towards you two, Guardian in tow. The death grip getting impossibly tighter, however, combined with the barely-audible sharp inhale coming from the human being next to you, did prompt you to look up, finding Trevor waving and striding quickly towards the pair of you.

“Hey, there!” He said, coming to more of a pause than a stop in front of you, Guardian looking a little frantic and fiddling with their watch.

You looked to your friend, expecting her to say something, but she just dug her nails into your skin with one hand and waved uncontrollably with the other.

You sighed heavily, “Hi, Trevor. Sorry she’s…being weird.” You gestured vaguely to your friend, feeling bad for about half a second before remembering that there was a possibility she was drawing blood at that exact moment...that realization made you feel very much less bad.

“It’s fine. I just heard my name so I figured it’d be rude not to say hello. I’m actually about to be late to a panel, but it was nice meeting you both, and hopefully we’ll see each other again sometime this weekend in a less time-sensitive scenario?” Trevor said, rubbing at the back of his neck with one hand and already taking a step backwards.

“Yeah, go have fun! See you around!” You said cheerily, waving him away. It wasn’t until he turned the corner that you managed to get your friend’s hand off of you.

“[Y/F/N], you have _got _to chill. That’s like the sixth time today you’ve done that, my poor arm is going to fall off because of you!” You teased lightly, rubbing the sore spot with your opposite hand. She smiled at you sheepishly.

“Sorry, [Y/N], I’m just so excited! How can you be so cool about it? Isn’t Trevor like, your fave, too?”

She was right, of course. Trevor was your absolute favorite. He was charming and funny and handsome and even with stupid blond hair you couldn’t help but have the _tiniest _(read: not very tiny) crush on him.

He was also way out of your league, and you were acutely aware of that.

“I mean, yes, but he’s also a human being and should be treated that way? I dunno, my parents just always taught me to treat everyone I meet the same way until they give me reason not to. I guess this applies?” You finally responded after considering her question carefully, leaning up against the wall while your friend texted the group chat about the Trevor encounter.

“I guess you’re right, [Y/N]. We’re just opposites, I suppose. It’s really hard for me to see past the ‘these people are my idols’ thing. Maybe tomorrow reality will sink in a little bit and I’ll be better about it.” She said as she pocketed her phone and led the way towards the exit of the convention center.

“Regardless, you need to invest in some nail clippers, girl, those babies are fucking _sharp_.” You said, making both of you laugh as you joined the crowds.

You pushed the thought of Trevor from your mind, and instead looked forward to all the people you were going to meet and fun you were going to have at the party you and your friends were going to be attending in just a couple hours.

* * *

You woke up just the _tiniest _bit hungover, so you fell out of bed and grabbed a water bottle from the mini fridge before you moseyed on into the bathroom. You turned the water on in the shower and took your time, letting the water start to get cold before stepping out and wrapping yourself in a towel. You were halfway through brushing your teeth when you heard your phone ring from the other room.

_Brrrrrring! Brrrrring!_

You spit and rinsed as quick as you could managed and rushed into the bedroom, swiping to answer the call milliseconds before it went to voicemail.

“What?” You grumbled, putting it on speaker and carrying it back to the bathroom with you.

“_Woo!!!_” Was the collective response – you could pick out at least four distinct voices – and any doubt in your mind about who it was was cleared when one of them continued with _“You ready for today, [Y/N]? AH panel!”_

“I’d be more ready if you’d let me finish getting dressed and shit.” You responded, making sure to keep your tone light so that they knew you were only joking.

_“Alright, we’re down at breakfast, so just hurry up and join us!”_ One of your friends half-shouted into the phone before you heard the tell-tale _beep beep beep_ of the call ending. Ignoring the fact that [Y/F/N] was probably violating hotel policy by letting people not staying in this hotel eat their complimentary breakfast, you did your best to work quickly, and you felt rather proud of yourself when you were out the door and heading to the elevator within fifteen minutes of the call.

It was when you reached out to press the call elevator button when it caught your eye. Looking down at your arm, you saw the corner of something dark blue on your skin that you hadn’t noticed before.

_Huh, don’t remember anyone writing anything on my arm at the party last night._ You thought as you turned your arm over so that you could better see the inside of your forearm.

“Holy _fuck_.” You gasped, stumbling backwards in shock.

There, in the middle of the forearm of your non-dominant hand, were a trio of dark blue stars, collectively about as wide and as long as your palm. When you ran your thumb across them, they didn’t smear or smudge; in fact it sort of tingled, just a little bit, and your heart skipped a beat at the implication of these stars.

At some point the day before, you had met your soulmate.

There wasn’t a doubt in your mind – you weren’t sure how you missed it in the shower (you were absolutely sure, the answer was you had your eyes closed the whole time), but it wasn’t Sharpie, it was _real_, and you were absolutely, without a doubt, one of _those _people who met their soulmate at fucking RTX.

You deserted the idea of waiting for the elevator, instead barging into the stairwell and practically _flying_ down the stairs. You sped down the corridor and into the dining area, spied your friends all sitting at one of the tables, and sprinted towards them.

“Hey, [Y/N], what’s the rush? Convention center doesn’t open for another hour and a half, we’ll have to wait regardless of how soon we get there.” One of your friends said, spotting you first, panting and out of breath.

“Look.” You gasped out, shoving your arm over the table and waving it in their faces. They all looked confused for a moment, but soon enough, you could see recognition dawning in their eyes, one at a time.

“Holy fuck – you have to post it to the subreddit! And tweet it! And put it wherever the fuck you’re allowed!” One of your friends shouted, your best friend pulling out her phone as he spoke.

“No, wait, no!” You drew your arm back to your chest so that the symbol was safely pressed against your chest.

“Why not?” Another one of your friends asked, offering you some toast as you took the empty seat at the table.

“I don’t know…I feel weird about it. And I don’t want to get my hopes up, if I don’t find them again, or if, you know…there is no match.” You nibbled on your toast and stared down at the table, cheeks heating up. It wasn’t that you weren’t thrilled about the appearance of your soulmate mark, but you knew that these things sometimes just didn’t work out; ‘missed connections’ and all that jazz.

It was selfish, but you didn’t want that to happen to you.

You were jolted out of your thoughts by a hand landing softly on your shoulder. When you looked up, all four of your friends were smiling at you reassuringly.

“Hey, it’s no big deal. We’ll just be your scout team, instead. No social media about it until after RTX, and then you can reassess and make that call, yeah?” Your best friend said, her thumb rubbing little circles on your shoulder blade.

You nodded, “Yeah. Sounds good.”

“Great! Now give us a good gander so we can keep our eyes peeled today!” She exclaimed, removing her hand from your shoulder in favor of making a grabby-motion at the arm still tucked against your chest. You rolled your eyes and presented her with your soulmark again.

She snapped a quick pic (“For referential purposes only, I swear!”), you finished your toast, and in no time the five of you were out the door and on your way to the convention center.

* * *

The day went on, and while you were having almost as much fun as you had the day before, it was overshadowed by the phantom heat of the soulmark on your arm.

It didn’t help that your group chat had devolved into sneaky pictures of arms and a whole bunch of texts that just said “_Nope :(“_ in various ways.

So it was a _very _welcome moment when you realized that you were about to file in and sit down for the Achievement Hunter panel, which meant a prolonged period of time where you were not using your phone. You could even turn it off, if you wanted to – all the people who were important would know where you were.

You were fortunate enough to score some seats towards the front (thank _fuck _for having nothing to do and aching feet – you and your best friend had gotten there _uber-_early) and the two of you settled in, munching on snacks hidden in your bags and chatting amicably with all the people sitting in your immediate vicinity.

[Y/F/N] had already checked, and none of them had soulmarks that matched yours.

Soon enough, people were walking onstage and everyone was jumping out of their seats and cheering as loud as they could. You were quick to join them, hooting and hollering and only settling back down into your seat once Geoff grabbed a mic and shouted a cracking, _“Sit down, dickheads!” _into it.

You spent most of the first bit of the panel looking at Trevor – and then telling yourself it was just because he was right in front of you. It didn’t work, but still. You gave it the good old college try. There was just something about him that you were _drawn _to, like a moth to the flame. Something in his smile, or the sparkle of his eyes.

Just…just _something_.

It was almost halfway through the panel (you were guessing – your no phone policy was still rigorously in effect), your focus on Ryan down at the end of the table stirring up some sort of argument, when your friend started tugging insistently on your sleeve.

“What – what?” You asked, trying to keep your voice down.

“There’s something on Trevor’s arm! He’s been keeping it under the table the whole time but he just pushed his hair out of his forehead with his hand and there’s _something there_. Trevor doesn’t have a soulmate yet, [Y/N]. That could be you!” She squealed excitedly in your ear, gesturing wildly.

“Please, [Y/F/N], as if. Even if he did meet them yesterday – good for him, by the way, he deserves to be happy and shit – the probability of it being me is low and the probability of him _wanting _me is even lower. Being soulmates means nothing but ‘maximum compatibility,’ remember? Doesn’t mean happily ever after.” You weren’t sure if you were trying to convince her or yourself, if you were honest.

Because really, Trevor was cute. And smart. And funny. If his real personality was within throwing distance of being like his internet one, then you knew that the two of you could work out well. But you had read the stories, did your research, you knew as well as everyone else that soulmates – especially when one of the parties involved was in the public eye – could imploded just as well as normal relationships.

You didn’t want to implode. You didn’t want to experience unrequited-ness (or whatever). You just wanted to exist in at the very least ambivalence for the rest of your life, soulmate or no soulmate.

But the thought of Trevor being your soulmate…

Your friend continued to spend the next several minutes craning her neck and trying to get a good look at Trevor’s arm – still curiously hidden under the table. You, on the other hand, were rather deep in thought in a way that you knew you’d regret in retrospect because it meant missing part of the panel, but at the time you couldn’t bring yourself to care enough to pull out of it.

Trevor as a soulmate. Would you even want that? Fucking _please. _You had already started internally waxing poetic about the guy as soon as he sat down at the goddamn table. Of course you’d want that. Would he want _you_? God, you hoped so. For all of your insecurities, despite all the negative thoughts and opinions you (sometimes more often than not) had about yourself, you would certainly fucking _hope _that your soulmate would be able to look past those things better than you could; see beauty, something wonderful, where you couldn’t.

It would be hard, being in the public eye. You’d have to move to Austin, most definitely. You’d have to deal more directly with internet trolls. You’d be in a whole different sphere of existence, because even _if_ Trevor kept you mostly private and under wraps, soulmarks are telling and people are insistent and _per_sistent when behind the safety of a screen.

Would you do it? _Could _you do it?

You knew the answer without really even thinking about it.

“Fuck, [Y/N], [Y/N]!” You arm was suddenly being slapped wildly, and you were roughly pulled out of your thoughts, focusing on the stage in _just _enough time to see Trevor’s arms spread wide in front of Michael and Gavin, and there was something _blue _and _star-shaped _on his forearm and –

Well, his arms went down as soon as they went up, but something in your chest tightened in anticipation. If you and your friend saw it, then most of the rest of the audience probably did, too, so when Q&A time rolled around, _undoubtedly _someone would come up and ask about it, have him describe it. And if he did, and if it matched yours.

Well, you weren’t sure what the RTX Guardian policy was on it, but you’d rather walk up to Trevor and say _“Hey dude we met for like sixty seconds yesterday because my friend completely freaked when she saw you and I think we’re soulmates?” _after the panel and _not _in front of who-knows-how-many thousands of your closest friends.

So instead, you just sat and waited.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, the question never came. Which fucking sucked because that meant you weren’t sure if it was him. And you weren’t about to do something as public and potentially embarrassing as tweet at him (he didn’t follow you so DMs were off the table) or post on the subreddit or _whatever_.

So, despite the disappointed glances from your friends, you decided to head off on your own for a while – call it a “hunt for Trevor,” if you will. You weren’t sure departing from your friends was the best thing to do, but once your best friend texted the group chat _“I am like, 85% positive that Trevor has a matching mark to [Y/N]!!!”_ they had been excited, loving, and…insufferable.

Which logically left you little choice except a “hey, guys, I know we’re supposed to go to this panel now but I’m not feeling it so I’m going to go find a quiet corner to hang out in for a while.” Your friends were concerned, but you insisted, which brought you to where you were now – sitting up against a wall down a surprisingly empty hallway, scrolling through your phone for any tweets about Trevor you could find, hopelessly, _desperately_ trying to figure out if he _is _The One, so to speak, so that you wouldn’t make a fool of yourself for assuming.

For all you knew, the mark on his arm could’ve been residual Sharpie or something.

After an hour of that with no luck (typical), you decided to walk around to see if you could either catch sight of the tall, newly-blond man or catch wind of someone who _had_ seen him at some point today.

You circled the show floor twice. Then you went over to the autograph area (as far in as you could go without a signing ticket thing for that time, anyway), asking the Guardians and Security Officers if anyone had seen Trevor yet that day (spoiler: they hadn’t). You slowly snaked your way around the lines for all kinds of panels, dropped by near the Fake AH escape room – didn’t see Trevor there, but Jeremy was full-on Rimmy Tim-ing and you were in _hysterics _about it – and _then _circled back around to the front of the building. You even sighed and went to the _other buildings _that were holding panels and things. You scrolled through twitter and discovered a couple of meetups happening nearby so you went and crashed _those_, too.

Fucking.

Nothing.

No Trevor. You had no idea where he could’ve been, unless he was, like, seventy feet behind you that _whole time_. You had literally gone _everywhere he could’ve been!_

Well. Almost everywhere. He could have been hiding out in the Staff Only areas, or he could’ve left to go get some food, or he could’ve went home/to his hotel for the day (you weren’t sure which, nor would you take the time to be creepy enough to figure it out).

Yeah, on second thought, there were a lot of places you _couldn’t _look that he could’ve been. You were about to accept defeat, go meet up with your friends, and re-assess for the next day, when your phone chimed and interrupted your thoughts.

**[Chat: #SQ** **üID]  
[From: [Y/F/N] 5:07:23 PM]  
**_[Y/N], check it out!!!! _ ** _😊 _ ** ** _😊 _ ** **** _😊_

The text was followed immediately by another, containing a twitter link. You sighed heavily and clicked the link before it could fully load and show you a preview in the chat. Your phone was buzzing with notifications from the rest of your friends (probably yelling about something – you didn’t have previews on for your notifications) and you paused, moving to the wall to wait for twitter to load. _Stupid slow phone with the stupid slow internet because of all these people_, you grumbled internally, tapping your foot impatiently.

_Fuck._

You sucked in a sharp breath, sucking your bottom lip in between your teeth when the tweet finally loaded. The picture attached still was only halfway there, so all you could see was part of Trevor and some random person’s face, but in the meantime, you read the text that went with the tweet. And then you read it again. And again. And _again_.

  
_@_TrevorC Thanks for taking the time to take a picture with me – hope you find your other half! (Close but no cigar)_

You swiped down on the next notification for your group chat, trying to figure out what was going on without risking actually _leaving _twitter which would mean waiting even _longer _for it to re-load, but everyone was just incoherently keyboard-smashing and sending excited-looking emojis back and forth.

You cleared out of the chat preview to see that the picture was _almost loaded_ just a _little more, fuck slow internet it’s literally been less than a minute but it feels like yeARS –_

“Excuse me?”

Your head shot up from your screen. You knew that voice.

Sure enough, Trevor was standing in front of you, a respectable distance away but still rather close, rocking on his toes a little with his hands clasped behind his back.

“Hi, sorry, am I blocking something?” You asked, looking left and right. You were pretty close to a water fountain but you weren’t in the way, necessarily, and the bathrooms you had stopped near were a couple feet away from you still.

“Uh, no, you’re fine. I just wanted to ask – we met yesterday, right? You had a friend with you who was very excited?” He rocked back on his heels, and you could see out of the corner of your eye that there were a couple of Guardians off to the side, and as Trevor spoke they seemed to be intercepting people and – directing traffic around the two of you? At least, that’s what it looked like.

You were very confused.

“Yeah, that’s a nice way of putting it but that was me. It’s nice running into you again.” You chuckled a little while internally cringing at your word choice.

_That sounded a lot better in your head._

“Definitely!” He said, beaming at you, and you watched as he went to do _something_ with one hand, aborted the motion, and then lifted his other hand to push his hair back a bit.

Your phone was buzzing incessantly in your hand, even more so than before, and you went to look down at it to see what the _fuck _was going on, surely this explosion wasn’t still from that tweet that [Y/F/N] had sent, but as soon as your eyes started to drift to your phone Trevor cleared his throat and you snapped back up to look at him.

“Sorry if this is weird, but I’ve been trying to retrace my steps from yesterday because I didn’t want to be all public about it and then get people like, freaking out and trying to Cinderella this shit but I know we spoke briefly yesterday – in this very spot, ironically – so did you happen to wake up with a mark that looks like this?” Trevor finished his sentence by awkwardly jabbing his arm out towards you, palm-side up.

There, in the center of the inside of his forearm, collectively about the size of your palm, were three. Blue. _Stars._

You gaped like a fish, opening and closing your mouth for a couple of moments, and you knew that Trevor was waiting a response but you couldn’t quite get one to come. Instead, the still-functioning part of you jumped into action, and you took a step forward, holding your own arm out for him to see, lining your forearm up next to his.

They were a perfect match. Same size, same shape, same color, same spot on the same arm – everything. You stared at your arms, reveling in the strangeness of it all, and beyond that, in the warmth that was flooding your chest like you had a campfire burning inside you.

“I’m [Y/N].” You blurted out, finally looking up from your arms to meet Trevor’s eye. He beamed at you, and his soft brown eyes crinkled in the corners, and _damn _if you didn’t think that he looked like the sun – all bright and warm and happy.

“Hi [Y/N]. Would you like to, uh, go somewhere that isn’t a hallway and talk, maybe? I’d like to get to know you. If you want that, that is. I just realized that this might be weird for you.” Trevor rambled a bit, gesturing with his other arm and leaving the tattooed one next to yours. It was almost like he was afraid that if he moved it, he would wake up and it would’ve all been a dream.

Hell, you thought that way, too.

“Why would it be weird for me?” You asked, even though you knew the answer – you had been thinking about it _all fucking day_, of course you knew the answer, but you wanted to know what Trevor thought, first, almost like some kind of test to make sure the two of you were on the same train or whatever.

“I mean, soulmates are kind of scary to begin with, and then I’m in the public eye, and you’re not, so there will always be jealous trolls making shitty comments, and I’m sure you’re not from around here, so that’s another hoop to jump through, and while I could probably, literally squeal with excitement right now because you’re pretty and also my _soulmate_ and if I’m honest all I want to do in this moment is hug you and kiss you and never let you go, you’re also my soulmate and I’ve thought about how I’d deal with a situation like this since I started working here and above all, I just want you to be happy. With or without me.” Trevor grabbed your still-outstretched hand with his free one as he spoke, soft and earnest and as the words came tumbling out of his mouth you could feel yourself tearing up a little.

Because the campfire in your chest was telling you that _you, too _want to hug and kiss and never let go, but the fact that he had thought about this for literally _years_ and his conclusion was he just wants you to be _happy_ – that made your heart melt a little bit.

As soon as he finished speaking you surged forward, burying your face in his chest and wrapping your arms around his waist. His arms went around you without hesitation, and you felt his lips brush against the top of your head and somehow that small action made you feel impossibly warmer as you sighed into his shirt.

“Is that a ‘yes, Trevor, I’d love to go somewhere more private and get to know you,’ then?” He asked, voice muffled against your hair and you could feel the soft reverb in his chest against your face.

You nodded, at a loss for words, and he pulled away with one more soft kiss to your head, grabbing your hand that wasn’t holding your phone and lacing your fingers together.

“I’m glad I ran into you, [Y/N].” He muttered, and you were suddenly aware of the small crowd of people who had gathered around the two of you (at a respectable distance, which was nice).

“Me, too. I have to admit, when my friends and I caught a glimpse of something on your arm at the AH panel today and I started thinking about it as a possibility I was kind of worried, about the things that you said, but I’d like to at the very least try,” You gestured to your mark, “these things don’t just show up for no reason, after all.”

Trevor nodded and hummed in understanding, “Yeah,” He stared at you for a long moment, “You’re really pretty, and easy to talk to. I like you already.” He told you, smiling cheekily while you hid your now-tomato-colored face with your free hand. He called out someone’s name, and one of the Guardians nearby (who you later would find out that they _had _been directing traffic around the two of you, and that Trevor had rounded up all the Guardians he could find besides his own to help him retrace his steps throughout the day to find _you_, which you thought was very romantic and sweet and flattering) turned and led the way through the crowd for the two of you.

Trevor held tight to one of your hands, and you unlocked your phone with the other, sending a quick text to your friends as you walked to recap the past five minutes or so for them: you had ran into Trevor, your marks matched, you were going with him to talk and hang out for a little while, and that you’d let them know when you were heading back to your hotel so they knew you were safe. You laughed and showed Trevor the slew of emojis and well-wishes they sent in response.

Later, you would find out that while Trevor was not a perfect human being – those didn’t exist – he was pretty fucking close to perfect for you.

Later, you and Trevor would watch a video that someone had tweeted at him of the two of you showing each other your tattoos and discovering that they match. You would blush at the way that Trevor had looked at you like you were the most precious thing in the world, and Trevor would apologize because there was no way that you could be a secret or keep the situation private for even a little bit due to how publicly he went about it, and you would smile and stretch out your neck to peck a kiss on his cheek – the very first kiss you gave him ever! – and tell him it’s okay, at some point in your relationship it would have to be made public, so why not from the start?

The next day, at a panel, Trevor would get you and your friends in in the front, and someone would ask him a question about you because the hashtag and RT subreddit had been flooded with the news overnight, and he would look at you with this soft smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes and tell the questioner that _My favorite thing in the world right now is every second I get to hold her hand._

And yeah, it will be hard. And yeah, you and Trevor were too busy getting to know each other to talk about logistics and moving and things like that.

But _by god, _in that moment, listening to Trevor talk about you and smile at you like you were the moon to his sun, you knew in your heart that it would all work out just fine.


End file.
